


Trick

by Cheshire_Cat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Stranded on NaJedha during a mission, Cassian spends a night with a pretty sex worker he meets at a bar.





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really self-indulgent fic inspired by this gifset from Nightcrawler: http://ashtonmoio.tumblr.com/post/165772621771/nightcrawler-job-interview-scene
> 
> The idea is that between failing to qualify as a starfighter and getting work as a cargo pilot Bodhi spends some time doing sex work to get by, and during that time he meets Cassian before the events of R1.
> 
> A small content warning: nothing nonconsensual happens in this fic, but the issue of consent does come up. For more detailed warnings see the end note.

It was evening, but Cassian only knew this because of the time readout on his pocket comm. Day and night looked the same right now, because one of NaJedha’s nasty windstorms had kicked up enough smog to blot out the sky. There was a safety lockdown on all flight, even hovercraft and landspeeders, so that even if Cassian thought he could safely make it through the storm, he wouldn’t be able to do so without attracting Imperial suspicion. He was stuck, at least for now.

The deal with the arms smuggler had gone even better than Cassian had expected. The Laerdocian had taken a liking to him, and had even tipped him off about how to beat the rigged Jubilee Wheel at one of the casinos that the Empire pretended it didn’t know about. NaJedha was the closest planet near the Terrabe Sector Service Academy that had anything resembling nightlife, so a lot of the recruits came here to blow off steam. There were almost never any raids on the less-legal establishments because at least forty percent of the patrons were Imperials themselves.

Cassian didn’t usually gamble, but the smuggler’s tip had proved good, so he’d played until one of the attendants had started to look suspicious. He managed to walk away with a hefty stack of credits, which was lucky, because the next morning he’d woken up to the storm. It only cost about a quarter of those credits to get himself fairly comfortable lodgings to wait out the lockdown.

That was four days ago. The storm was still raging, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Cassian had looked it up -- the longest windstorm on NaJedha had lasted two months. He didn’t think he could stand another day cooped up, only leaving his room to get food from the corner store down the street. He grabbed his gas mask and a chunk of his newly-won credits and walked out onto the street. Casinos weren’t the only entertainment NaJedha offered, even in the middle of a storm.

The bar that Cassian chose was just busy enough to allow him to easily blend in. He nursed a drink at the end of the bar, letting the dozens of conversations wash over him. He instinctively listened for any bits and pieces that might be useful. It wasn’t even an active choice -- his mind automatically filtered through the information to pick out anything he might want to pass on to the rebels.

Cassian sighed. He was so tired. He wished he could turn off the spy part of him, but it had been going non-stop for most of his life. The drink in his hand slowed his head a little bit, but he couldn’t have a second one or he risked turning the flow of information around. He couldn’t be the one who brought the rebellion down by getting drunk and spilling secrets in a bar in the middle of Imperial territory.

“You look like you could use some company.”

Cassian whipped his head around. The speaker was a man a few years younger than Cassian, who had slid into the seat beside him and was now looking at him with a pair of wide brown eyes.

Cassian’s hand had flown to his hip where his blaster was concealed, but he made himself move it away. This man wasn’t a threat. He was even smaller than Cassian was, skinny in a way that felt like long winters on Fest when Cassian was a child and hunger pangs had followed him like a bad dream. Tan skin and angular features and dark hair all served to frame those eyes, big dark porg eyes, that were now smoldering at Cassian.

Cassian shrugged. “Sure.”

The man smiled at him.

“I’m Bodhi,” he said.

“Darin.”

“What brings you to NaJedha, Darin?” Bodhi asked. He smelled good, soft and sensual, and Cassian knew in an instant that he was going to take him home. The only sex he ever seemed to get nowadays was the sex he paid for, but if he had to hire a prostitute he may as well get one as attractive as this.

“Want a drink?” Cassian asked him, dodging the question.

Bodhi smiled again. “I’d like that.”

Cassian broke his promise to himself and had another drink, so that by the time he led Bodhi up the stairs to his rented rooms, the world had taken on a pleasant fuzziness that had nothing to do with the smog. Bodhi dropped to his knees without prompting, his hands going towards Cassian’s belt.

“Wait,” Cassian said. He pulled Bodhi up by his shoulders and quickly patted him down. Once he was sure Bodhi didn’t have any weapons, Cassian went over to the safe built into the wall and locked his blaster inside. He came back to find Bodhi smirking at him.

“Do you think I’m going to attack you?”

Cassian shrugged. He didn’t answer, just took Bodhi’s face in his hands and kissed him. He felt Bodhi’s shock and quickly pulled back.

“Are you okay?”

Bodhi looked up at him, surprised.

“Yeah,” he said. “Um, most people just want me to suck them off.”

“I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to,” Cassian said. He did so many horrible things in service of the rebellion; he wasn’t going to hurt anyone he didn’t have to.

Bodhi smiled again. “No, that’s all right.”

He tilted his face up to meet Cassian’s. Cassian kissed him as softly as he could, waiting for Bodhi to take the lead. He could taste the sharpness of Bodhi’s drink as Bodhi put his hand around the back of Cassian’s neck and pulled him closer. Cassian put his hands on Bodhi’s waist and was struck again by how painfully skinny he was. He slipped his thumb up under the hem of Bodhi’s shirt and rubbed at the dip of his hipbone. Bodhi moaned gently into his mouth. He let Cassian pull his shirt over his head, start kissing down his throat.

“Does that feel good?” Cassian asked, nipping at Bodhi’s ear.

“Yes,” Bodhi said breathlessly.

Cassian picked him up and carried him to the bed, where he lay Bodhi down on his back and crawled on top of him. He kissed down Bodhi’s chest, following the trail of dark hair that led to his waist. He looked up and caught Bodhi’s eye, one hand on his belt. Bodhi nodded, lifting his hips to help Cassian tug his pants and underwear off. Cassian tossed his own jacket onto the floor and leaned down over Bodhi again, meeting his mouth where Bodhi craned up toward him. Bodhi put his hands on Cassian’s waist, his fingers grasping at the hem of Cassian’s shirt.

“You, too,” he said, and Cassian let him pull it off and toss it to the floor.

Cassian moved away and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He straddled Bodhi’s waist and kissed him again, long and slow, pushing his hips against Bodhi’s so their cocks rubbed up against each other, slick with precum. Bodhi moaned, his hands going to Cassian’s hips.

“What do you want?” Bodhi asked, looking up at him through eyes blown with lust.

“Let me take care of you,” Cassian whispered.

He moved down Bodhi’s body again, mouthing at his skin. He could feel Bodhi’s breathing, his quickened heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest. He wrapped his hand around Bodhi’s cock, thumbing the tip and spreading his precum around the head. Bodhi moaned and thrusted up into Cassian’s hand. Cassian chuckled. Bodhi was circumcised, a practice that was common in the Jedha system. Festians didn’t circumcise their sons, so Cassian was used to using his foreskin when he masturbated, but he spat in his hand and between that and Bodhi’s precum there was enough lubrication for him to start pumping his hand up and down Bodhi’s erection.

“Is that okay?” he asked, just to make sure. Bodhi nodded, and, just in case Cassian didn’t get the message, stifled another moan.

Cassian leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi moaned louder and Cassian couldn’t help but smile to himself. He took Bodhi in slowly, tasting him, trying to listen to every gasp of pleasure. It was so rare that he was able to fuck someone, and even  rarer that he didn’t have to do it as quickly as possible, half-dressed and standing up, tucked away in an alley or a corner somewhere. This was the first time in a long, long while that he was able to take his time, and he planned  to savor it as much as possible.

He licked the underside of Bodhi’s cock, from the very base to the tip. He took it back into his mouth, bobbing up and down and following his mouth with his hand. Bodhi tangled his hand in Cassian’s hair, and Cassian responded by going all the way down, pushing past his gag reflex so that he could hear Bodhi groan in pleasure.

Bodhi shifted and Cassian moved off of him, and then settled back between Bodhi’s legs, which Bodhi spread open for him, his feet anchored on either side of Cassian’s shoulders. Cassian ducked his head down and took Bodhi’s cock in his mouth, resting one hand on the other man’s thigh to feel it twitch as he blew him.

He moved further down, licking and sucking at Bodhi’s balls while he kept his hand wrapped around his cock. Cassian put his finger in his mouth, wetting it with spit. He looked up at Bodhi.

“May I?” he asked, pressing his finger ever so gently against his asshole.

“No!”

Bodhi jerked away and Cassian quickly removed his hand. He backed away and held his hands up so that Bodhi could see that he had stopped.

“Okay,” he said.

There was panic in Bodhi’s eyes but then they flashed almost immediately to regret.

“I’m so sorry,” Bodhi said.

“Why?” Cassian asked. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

“You can do it, if you want,” Bodhi said. He looked away and Cassian could see his muscles tense up.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to,” he said again.

“It’s fine,” Bodhi said softly.

Cassian had been a spy for long enough to know when someone was lying.

“No, you don’t have to,” Cassian said.

“It’s fine,” Bodhi repeated. He looked back up, probably intending to convince Cassian of his lie, but as soon as their eyes met Bodhi’s face broke.

“I need the money,” he admitted.

“Oh.”

Cassian understood. He’d been in tough spots before, not sure where his next meal was coming from or what he might have to do to get it.

“Hang on,” he said, and got up. He went over to where his jacket was crumpled on the floor. He reached into the hidden pocket inside and grabbed the stack of bills that was folded there.

“How much?” he asked.

“What?”

“You said a hundred before; how much extra would you want if I fucked you?”

Bodhi swallowed. “Another hundred,” he said, after a pause.

Cassian counted out the bills. “That’s three hundred,” he said, handing them to Bodhi and letting him count them himself. Bodhi’s eyes widened.

“You don’t have to do anything else now,” Cassian said. “You can take the money and leave, if you want.”

“Don’t you want me to stay?” Bodhi asked, gripping the money tight in his fist.

“Of course I do,” Cassian said, clamping down on the loneliness that bubbled up in his throat. “But I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Bodhi looked at him curiously. He counted the money again, then got up and tucked it into the pocket of his pants where they lay on the floor, crumpled up where Cassian had tossed them. Cassian put the rest of the money away. He looked back at Bodhi, fully expecting him to be getting dressed again to leave, but instead he was approaching Cassian, still naked. Bodhi put his hand on Cassian’s cheek and kissed him.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” he said, and tugged Cassian back to the bed.

He nudged Cassian to lie on his back, and Cassian obliged, letting Bodhi crawl on top of him.

“I’ll take care of you,” Bodhi said, and kissed at his neck.

Cassian moaned and Bodhi kept going, running his hands down Cassian’s chest. He took Cassian’s cock in his hand, sliding his foreskin back and forth while he kissed him again. Cassian moaned and Bodhi swallowed it.

The sheets were soft and so was Bodhi’s mouth when he wrapped it around Cassian’s cock, and when Cassian tangled his hands in Bodhi’s hair that was soft, too.

In one movement, Bodhi took him all the way down, opening his throat and forcing a gasp past Cassian’s lips.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Cassian sighed.

Bodhi moved agonizingly slowly, pulling back bit by bit until he had just the tip of Cassian’s cock resting on his tongue, looking up at him beneath lowered lashes while he moved his hand, pulling Cassian’s foreskin up over his cockhead and then pulling it back as he sank his mouth down again. Cassian ran his fingers through Bodhi’s hair, not pushing him, just touching. He groaned and twitched, holding himself back from thrusting his hips up into Bodhi’s mouth. He didn’t need to encourage Bodhi to go deeper; he went down again without prompting, and Cassian gasped.

“Bodhi,” he murmured. Bodhi pulled back and looked up at him.

“Kiss me again?”

“Of course.”

Bodhi kept his hand wrapped around Cassian’s cock, moving it up and down as he leaned over Cassian and pressed their lips together. Cassian sighed into him. He ran his hands down Bodhi’s back, feeling the contours of his body. He stopped at his waist, keeping away from his ass to make sure that Bodhi knew he was keeping his promise.

“Will you…” he started, as Bodhi pulled back for a moment. “You don’t have to,” he said quickly, and Bodhi interrupted him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked.

Cassian nodded.

“You don’t have to,” he repeated.

Bodhi smiled and kissed him again, quickly.

“No, I do that,” Bodhi said.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” Cassian said.

Bodhi was incredibly gentle, lubing up his fingers and working them in one by one. Cassian moaned, touching Bodhi’s hair as he bent his head, taking Cassian’s cock back into his mouth as he worked his fingers in and out. Cassian spread his legs open, letting Bodhi settle between them. When Bodhi said that this was something he did, he clearly meant it, because it didn’t take long for him to have Cassian moaning and squirming under him. Bodhi pulled his fingers back out and Cassian whined.

“Sshh,” Bodhi murmured, smiling at him.

“Don’t shush me, just fuck me,” Cassian growled. He immediately regretted the aggression in his voice, but Bodhi only laughed.

“If you insist.”

He lined his cock up and pushed in, agonizingly slowly. Cassian moaned. He wrapped his hand around the back of Bodhi’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When Bodhi finally bottomed out, Cassian gasped into Bodhi’s mouth, overwhelmed at how good it felt. Bodhi fucked him like they had all the time in the galaxy, rolling his hips smoothly and taking Cassian apart piece by piece. Cassian put his hands on Bodhi’s hips, not trying to adjust his speed or movement, just trying to anchor himself as Bodhi reached between them and took Cassian’s cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Cassian came with a muffled cry. Bodhi stroked him through it, pausing his thrusts with his cock still buried inside Cassian. When Cassian finished, Bodhi pulled out with a sigh. Cassian moaned at the absence. He sat up and kissed Bodhi again, wrapping his hand around Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi hummed and nodded, and Cassian started to stroke him. Bodhi rested his forehead on Cassian’s shoulder, his breath hot on Cassian’s skin.

Bodhi’s whole body shuddered through his orgasm. Cassian held him close, feeling every tremor until Bodhi finally stilled.

“You can use the ‘fresher, if you want,” he said after a few moments.

“Thanks,” Bodhi said, and smiled at him again.

Cassian showered after Bodhi. He let the hot water envelop him, a poor replacement for the softness of another human being against him. He stayed in as long as he could, postponing the moment when he would have to go back into the bedroom and sleep in an empty bed. He already felt the ache of loneliness in his stomach, already missed the dark-eyed man that had held him and touched him as he was hardly ever touched.

But eventually he had to turn off the water and step out. He dried himself off and opened the door.

Bodhi was still there, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cassian’s surprise must have shown on his face, because Bodhi hurriedly stood up.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to leave,” he said, and moved to start pulling his clothes on. “I’ll go.”

“No,” Cassian said softly. “Please stay.”

* * *

 

Cassian woke up in the middle of the night, Bodhi’s arms still wrapped around him. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him up, but then he noticed the flashing readout on his pocket comm. He slipped as gently as he could out of bed and picked it up. There was one alert about the safety lockdown being lifted, and another one from Dravin commanding him to come back as soon as he could. It only took him about five minutes to gather up his things, holstering his blaster and tucking the remaining credits into the inner pocket of his jacket.

He looked over at the bed where Bodhi was still sleeping, curled in on himself.

 _I need the money_.

Cassian swallowed. Quickly, before he had time to change his mind, he took out half of the remaining credits and placed them on the table beside the bed. With one last glance at Bodhi, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent warning: Bodhi is a sex worker & engages in consensual sex with Cassian in exchange for money. At one point, Cassian wants to do something that Bodhi doesn't want, but he stops as soon as Bodhi says no and doesn't pursue it anymore. They continue having sex in other ways that Bodhi does consent to.


End file.
